


苍天前线/Heavens Frontier

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，苍天骑士全员，全年龄恶搞无CP.Memes about the Heavensward knights.





	苍天前线/Heavens Frontier

一

泽菲兰身背大剑走在路上，被伊修加德的民生调查团体拦下采访：

“您认为现在的孩子应该减负吗？您认为青春期负重过重会对孩子的身高有影响吗？能联系您自身谈谈吗？”

二

教皇传召泽菲兰和韦尔吉纳，总长和副长在宽敞的入口堵了十分钟。

泽菲兰说：“您请。”

韦尔吉纳说：“您请。”

泽菲兰说：“不不不，您先请。”

韦尔吉纳说：“不不不，还是您先请。”

泽菲兰说：“您是长辈，您先请。”

韦尔吉纳说：“您是上级，您先请。”

泽菲兰说：“论资历，还是您先请。”

韦尔吉纳说：“论职位，还是您先请。”

泽菲兰说：“从尊老的角度讲，您先请。”

韦尔吉纳说：“从爱幼的角度讲，您先请。”

泽菲兰说：“年下者不让年上者，您这是让我折寿啊。”

韦尔吉纳说：“年长者不让年少者，您这是为我续命啊。”

如此十分钟后，老爷子忍无可忍，出来一棍子把两人扫了进去。

三

埃尔姆诺斯特形容沙里贝尔的特殊技能：

“面见教皇陛下前总长的裙子皱了，正愁呢，只见沙里贝尔阁下掏出一个小喷壶，呲呲两下，便向总长的屁股伸出右手。好家伙，那右手，跟塞了个熨斗似的，这么一摸，裙子重又平整挺括。真是方便快捷，人人家中都该有一台沙里贝尔阁下。”

四/十

沙里贝尔给格里诺讲荤段子：

“窗外天寒地冻，室内温暖如春。一个年轻力壮、精力旺盛的男人，和一群如饥似渴、虎视眈眈的女人们共处一室，正所谓干柴烈火、一点就着……”

格里诺听得如痴如醉，努德内路过，问了一句：“是在说让勒努阁下的料理教室吗？”

五

阿代尔斐尔逛街，被人扔了一路手套。

次日手套被编了号，让勒努端着一筐单只手套坐在斗技场门口叫号，门口排起长龙。

有外国人路过，以为伊修加德在搞比武招亲，进去一看发现是可爱的男孩子，顿时感动于哲学遍布世界的伟大力量。

再一日，斗技场开始对参赛者与观众收费。

晚上准备出差的沙里贝尔路过时，发现美剑正在点钱，不由感叹：乖乖，这孩子真是个人才。

等到他出差回来，斗技场已经普及抽卡比武制。

父兄老公们疯狂氪金，美剑数钱数到手抽筋。

六/十二

格里诺讲前夜波勒克兰和伊尼亚斯的纠纷：

“波勒克兰路过伊尼亚斯的柜子，臂甲刮掉一个圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的手办。伊尼亚斯看见了，当场就开了爆发，骂波勒克兰跟骂三孙子似的。波勒克兰那文化水平，骂得过他吗，当场一个回避跳跃就想逃离犯罪现场。伊尼亚斯以为他畏罪潜逃，仇恨不但没减半，嗬！直接翻倍！要不是我当机立断掀了伊尼亚斯的手办柜扛下所有仇恨，现在波勒克兰坟头的草都一丈高了！”

七

奥默里克在学生时代以调研为目的，曾经体验过决斗审判。

刚进场，幻杖就被对手抢过去撅了。

八/九

泽菲兰去战士三人常出没的区域调查下属近况。

见到格里诺，泽菲兰问：“你最近都做了些什么呀？”

格里诺说：“吃饭睡觉打盖盖。”

见到埃尔姆诺斯特，泽菲兰又问：“您最近都做了些什么呀？”

埃尔姆诺斯特说：“吃饭睡觉bilibili盖盖。”

见到盖里克，泽菲兰继续问：“你最近都做了什么呀？”

盖里克说：“吃饭睡觉。我是盖盖。”

十一

让勒努荣登“年度最想娶”人物榜首，上了皇都晨报。

对于一切能给家族争光添彩的事情，刚剑都很高兴，自费买了一份报纸给家里寄去。

双亲与弟妹们接信后，陷入了推理的旋涡。

END


End file.
